Fragile
by igobacktoblack
Summary: One day, after practice, Rachel was leaving, but heard someone crying… / Smut


**(Rachel's POV)**

It was a Friday and Mr. Schue told us we wouldn't have Glee Club practice, so I took the chance and practiced my ballet dance. The school was empty, the Cheerios practice was over (I guess), so I didn't change my clothes.

I walked towards the exit, but I passed by the choir room and heard someone crying. I stopped and saw it was… Santana.

I didn't know she could cry.

I knew I should leave her there, she had done awful things to me. But sympathy hit me. It wouldn't hurt if I checked what happened. I entered the room and walked slowly towards her.

"Santana?"

She looked up, her makeup was ruined.

"What do you want, hobbit?"

_Ouch._

"I heard you crying and I.. was worried."

"Why? I'm such a bitch to you."

"I know. But I wish you the best."

"Th-thanks.." she stuttered, confused.

"It's such a shame we're not friends. We can help each other."

"How?"

"You can talk to me. Why are you here, crying? Tell me."

"I can't."

"I won't tell anyone, you can trust me. I can help you.."

She gave me a weak smile.

"You're not such a pain in the ass, huh?"

"I assume that's a compliment."

"It is."

"I'm glad then. If you weren't such a.. –

"Bitch?"

"No. If you weren't so mean to me, we could be friends."

"Hm. Now.. why are you wearing this shit?"

"See?" I rolled my eyes.

"Old habits, sorry."

"Thanks. I was practicing ballet."

We didn't say anything else, so I turned to leave, then..

"I love Brittany."

I looked at her.

"What?"

"I love her. I'm.. a lesbian."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"And she.. –

"She said she loved me. But.. Quinn..… she chose her over me!"

I sit by her side and put my hand in her shoulder.

"You.. can count on me, if you need."

"Thanks Berry."

"You're welcome, Lopez. Now stop crying. If Brittany doesn't want you, she doesn't deserve you. I'm sure you'll find someone."

She smiled.

"Now.. let's get out of here."

I took her by her hand and we went to parking lot.

"Hmm.. Rachel."

"Yes?"

"Do you have plans for tonight? With Finn?"

"We.. broke up."

"What? When?"

"2 weeks ago."

'What happened?"

"We would break up in the end of school, so we anticipated."

"Oh."

"But I don't have plans."

"Do you wanna hang out? Go to Breadstix? I heard Warblers will perform tonight. They are pretty good."

"Yes, they are."

"But we are better."

"Agree. But do you really want to go out with me?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't ask."

"You're so subtle."

"We can say that."

I needed to think about it, I mean.. 10 minutes ago, she hated me. But.. we could get along.

"Okay, see you later."

She smiled and nodded. I went to my car and then went home, a little shocked with this whole situation.

**Santana's POV**

Ok, did I just ask Rachel Berry out? The hobbit/dwarf/man hands? Well, she was nice and helped me. We could have fun, I guess.

_Tu eres loca, Lopez._

I went home and took a long shower. I put my blue with black stripes, that I used in her party (_in Blame It On The Alcohol_) and high heels. Rachel was short, but she wouldn't care if the height between us was bigger.

Ok, since when I cared about Rachel's opinion?

I looked to the mirror and I didn't like what I saw. I looked like.. a cheap whore. So I changed my clothes and put a pair of black jeans and one of my favorite blouses. I used it when…

I sang Songbird to Brittany.

Gosh, it was so hard to forget her.

She doesn't want you. And she doesn't deserve this. I was too hot for her.

"Santana, there's some chica here called Raquel –

"Rachel!" I yelled "I'll be there in a minute!"

I looked to the mirror again and I liked it this time. I put black boots before went downstairs and Rachel was waiting me at the door. She was… (I didn't use that word very often) _lovely_, with a blue without straps dress, with an oxford matching.

"I'm leaving mama." I said.

"Have fun girls!" she said, from the kitchen.

We went to Rachel's car

"Sorry for that."

"Don't worry., how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine too. Let's go."

I nodded, then we went to Breadstix and sit far from everyone, in the corner. I noticed Kurt was there, but he didn't see us. I didn't know if I wanted to be seen with her.

"What do you want?" she asked in a low voice.

"I don't know yet. Are.. you ok?"

"I think the show will start."

She looked to the stage and the show started. I didn't pay too much attention, because I couldn't stop looking at Rachel. She was really pretty that night.

We ate and before I knew, Blaine and his crew were singing Silly Love Songs. The last time they sang it, I ended up dating with Sam and telling my feelings to Brittany.

"Do you wanna go?" Rachel asked.

I frowned.

"What?"

"I know you don't want to be seen with me. So I'll take you home and we forget about it."

"Are you drunk?"

"No! I don't drink since our Tik Tok performance."

"Don't even remember." I shivered. "But I don't wanna go home. Why are you talking… do _you_ wanna go home?"

"I don't, but I'm not ashamed to be here with you."

"Me either."

She crossed her arms.

"Please Santana."

"I'm serious, I'm happy to be here!"

"Really?" she said, a little insecure.

"Yes, I mean.. I can't deny I was a little ashamed at first. But you're cool."

"Thanks." She blushed.

"But if you want to go somewhere.."

"Lima is a small town, there's nothing to do."

"Agree."

"Do you wanna go home? My dads aren't there, we can see a movie or.. just talk. I feel you aren't comfortable to talk about.. everything here."

"How do you know?"

"You're easy to read."

"Alright.. but yeah, let's go to your place."

She nodded and we paid the check. What it was unusual. Normally, I didn't even carry money with me on the dates. Wait, were we on a date?

We went to her house.

"Do you want something?"

"No, let's go to your room."

"Ok."

She guided me to her room, I sit on her bed.

"Talk whenever you're ready"

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure."

"Are you being so nice to me? I mean, you are probably the only one who cares."

"Because I've been there."

"What? Are you a lesbian?" my eyes grew wider.

"No. I've been an outsider. No one cared about me until I joined Glee Club. You were popular, had your ups and downs, but everyone know who Santana Lopez are."

"That's true."

"But none of these people know you. They know a bitchy Santana. You're more than that."

"Am I?"

"Yes. You're great singer and when you aren't calling me hobbit or man hands, you're nice."

"Oh thanks." I giggled.

"But I'm serious now, it doesn't matter how bad our past together is, I like you. And don't worry, you'll find –

"I know. Brittany isn't the one for me, we're friends, _just _friends."

"Yeah.."

"And.. I know there's something wrong with me."

"Why?" she frowned.

"Rachel, look at me. I'm hot and people want have sex with me. That's it. _Sex. _No want a relationship with me. I'm not.. good enough." I whispered the last part.

"What the hell are you saying? Santana, you're much better than this, you'll get out of this town and you'll be famous and –

I cut her with a kiss. Don't ask me why. She needed to shut up, she was giving me hope.

And I _wanted_ to kiss her.

She was surprise, but reciprocated the kiss. It was good.

First, I never imagined I'd kiss Rachel Berry. But now that I was, she was _awesome_ kisser.

She pulled me away, then.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know." I said, honestly.

"But I like it."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

She shook her head and got up.

"I know what you are doing. You won't use me to forget her!"

"What?"

"I know you're hurt, but you can't do this, Santana! People had hurt me so many times –

"Wait! I don't want to hurt you. Why would I do that? You're the only one who is helping me."

"I don't know. You do that sometimes. When I'm happy, you come and destroy everything."

"_I _destroy everything?"

"Yes! When I was with Finn, you had to tell me you had sex –

"Stop it! I helped you, Rachel. He wasn't gonna tell ya. So you should thank me."

"_Should_? Please, you ruined my life! I spent months suffering."

"Because of him. I just told you the truth."

"Oh, thanks." She said sarcastically and crossed her arms.

"I try to help and –

"If you don't shut your mouth in this moment.." I got up.

"What are you going to do?"

So I kissed her again. Her tiny hands went to my waist, I grabbed her hair.

I liked it rough.

"What are we doing?" she said against my mouth.

"I have no idea."

"Is this wrong? Because I feel a little weird, but that's all."

"That's all?"

"I don't feel bad, I like kissing you." She blushed.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I want to be happy. So do you. Right?" she nodded "So, Berry, we should.. I don't know, try. I'm not miserable since this afternoon, when you found me crying. I don't _want_ to be miserable."

"Neither do I."

"We can help each other. If you want."

"I never thought myself being lesbian or bi, but you may change my mind"

"I'd be happy to do it." I laughed.

"Come here."

She pushed me and we kissed once more, after a few kisses, I decided to be bolder and put my hands inside her dress. She gasped and pulled herself away from me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Santana Lopez apologizing? Ok, something was wrong.

"No.. I liked it. Took me by surprise, just that."

"Do you want to go on? I mean.. go all the way. You're virgin –

"No I'm not."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Who? –

"Finn."

"Oh."

I didn't know why, but it bothered me. Somewhere deep inside me, I wanted to be her 1st.

I could be her 1st girl, at least.

"I don't wanna rush anything for you."

"I'm sure this is the 1st time you say that."

"You're right" I giggled again. "But Rach.. don't feel any pressure. If you wanna stop, okay."

"I'm not a child. I'm curious. But I don't know how to do it."

"Don't worry, honey." I smirked "I can teach you." And winked.

We lay down on her bed and I straddled her hips.

"You're gonna meet my dirty side, baby."

She smiled and took my top off.

"Someone's needy, huh?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Okay."

I leaned and kissed her softly on the lips, but it didn't take too long to make it wilder. Again, my hands went inside her clothes and took her dress off.

She wasn't wearing a bra and I saw her boobs.

Man, they were awesome!

My lips attached her neck and I squeezed her breasts, she moaned and I didn't stop. My next step was lick her left boob and bite it. Meanwhile, I pulled her panties down, she lifted her hips to help me. After I gave the same treatment I have to her left to her right breast, my mouth went down to her belly and before I went further down, I had to look to her body.

_Smoking hot._

"Stop staring at me." She said, uncomfortable.

"You have to stop using these ugly clothes. You're too hot for your own good."

She rolled her eyes.

"Continue what you were doing."

"Sure."

I spread her legs apart and positioned myself between her smooth legs. She was wet, I could feel her heat in my face. I licked her clit, she arched her back and moaned. Then after a few licks, I fingered her. Her moan got louder.

"Don't stop!" she begged.

I certainly didn't, I inserted another finger and went deep, touched her spot, making her scream.

"Santana, don't stop!"

She screamed.

I felt her clenching around my fingers, so I increased the rhythm until she came. I removed my fingers and licked.

She tasted really good.

I lay down by her side and watched her pant.

"It was.. amazing."

"Yes."

"Do you want –

"Don't worry, tonight was your night." I squeezed her hand.

"No. it was _out_ night."

"We can say that." I nodded.

"I have a question. Now that we had sex, are we going to have something? No pressure."

"Hm.. we can.. continue to do this. Be friends with benefits. I don't wanna fuck this, so I can't risk. Don't think I'm not believing in us, but.."

"I understand. So.. we're friends with benefits in secret, right?"

"Yes. I'm not ready, Brittany chose Quinn because I won't come out now. If you want to.."

"I don't. It's good in this way. But don't you wanna be seen with me? I mean, you're going to be a loser if you walk with me."

"I don't fucking care. We can be friends and walk together. But when we get alone, I fuck you, baby."

She groaned and I smiled.

"Don't tease me."

"I will. Sorry."

"Thinking twice, I think it's fine. Really fine."

I kissed her.

"Thanks for helping me. You know, I wasn't nice to you and I'm really sorry for that."

"Don't worry, this is behind us now. You are fragile and I'll help you." She cupped my face and kissed me again.

"I know you will."

We ended up sleeping together that night. She really helped me. Rachel made me feel good, happy. She could heal me.

After a few months, we came out together. It was a shock for almost everyone. But I didn't care about others' opinions anymore.

If I had her, everything was alright.

I've found someone for me.


End file.
